


Oriole's Filks

by Oriole T (inamac)



Category: Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Humour, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Oriole%20T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various filk songs based on tradition hymn tunes for un-traditional mythologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LIE DOWN, LIE DOWN FOR ISHTAR

**Author's Note:**

> These songs were written and sung at various British filk conventions between 1990 and 2000.

# LIE DOWN, LIE DOWN FOR ISHTAR

Lie down. lie down for Ishtar,  
Ye maidens and ye wives,  
Think only of the Goddess,  
Lie back, and close your eyes.  
This morn within the precinct you took a golden coin,  
You came to make obeisance; it's too late to complain.

Rise up, rise up, for Ishtar,  
You boys who would be men,  
The Goddess sees your off'ring,  
And bids you come again.  
The lover and the warrior, you know what she expects:  
The worship that is due her - and very torrid sex.

Lie down, lie down for Ishtar,  
Ye sacred temple whores.  
Your temple never closes  
its ever open doors.  
On Ishtar's chosen feast day you may pick of the best,  
The ones who like a 'quickie' - working girls deserve a rest.

Lie down, lie down for Ishtar,  
Her worship is a joy.  
Into her temple gardens  
comes every girl and boy.  
Yea, though the temple's fallen, and Babylon is dust,  
We'll still lie down for Ishtar, with ever mounting lust.


	2. FILKER'S PRAYER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hymn to Discordia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: Oriole (with inspiration from filkers who shall be nameless)  
> Tune: Slane ('Lord of all Hopefulness')

# FILKER'S PRAYER

 _1st Verse - All_

Goddess of discord, to Eris we pray,  
The fans who are gathered at this con today.  
We pray that our new songs will garner applause;  
And the hotel's insurance has a filk-safety clause.

 

2nd Verse - A techie

Eris, oh Eris, if only I knew,  
If the mike on this cable was red, green or blue.  
I pray that the mixer will not blow a fuse,  
With lights, keyboards and amps and the power we use.

 

3rd Verse - A guitarist

Goddess of discord, sweet goddess of filk,  
Of twelve-string guitarists and fans of that ilk,  
Be there at the concert and grant that I sing,  
My new song right through without breaking a string.

 

 _4th Verse - A singer_

Goddess of discord, for aid hear me cry,  
I pray when it's my turn I won't fluff or dry.  
Inspire me to choose, whether pun. pick or play,  
Be there in our circle at the end of the day.

 

 _5th Verse - A taper_ *

Eris, oh Eris, goddess of discord,  
Smile on my poor Walkman, as here I record.  
I pray that the filks aren't too loud or too long,  
And the tape won't run out 'til the end of the .... [click, whirrr, hiss.....]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I did mention that this was written in 1990 - when recording was done by cassette tape (ask your granny).


	3. YUPPIE'S HYMN TO THOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune: 'As With Gladness Men of Old'

# YUPPIE'S HYMN TO THOR

 

God of wind and god of storm,  
Keep my penthouse safe from harm.  
Grant that I will always see  
Gale warnings on the BBC  
And when roof-tiles blow away,  
My insurance companies pay.

 

God of lightning, god of rain,  
Bless the driver of this train.  
Keep the wheels upon the track  
There's no halt or shunting back,  
And, should all entreaties fail  
We'll buy shares in British Rail.

 

God of fire and god of steel,  
Bless me as I take the wheel,  
Grant that through my reckless drives  
I shall not be breathalysed;  
Or the cop that does will be  
A full mason, just like me.


End file.
